


[Podfic] Breaking Rule #37

by Ladymordecai



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymordecai/pseuds/Ladymordecai
Summary: Vignette set not long after the movie--our quartet is going to do something stupid, and Columbus is here to tell us why. [podfic version]
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Breaking Rule #37

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking Rule #37](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37351) by [Ladymordecai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymordecai/pseuds/Ladymordecai). 



> My very first attempt at a podfic! Concrit welcome, especially on the recording quality.

**Length:** 00:02:37

[Download or Stream Here](https://archive.org/details/breakingrule37)


End file.
